Patient
by eida-san
Summary: Patient pasien. Patient sabar. Dan keduanyalah yang harus dihadapi Hinata. RnR?


Kesal.

Karena kalau hidup cuma untuk dimanfaatkan, apakah dirimu tak akan merasa kesal?

Lalu, saat kamu dipaksa untuk tersenyum, haruskah?

.

**.**

**Patient**

**Ch 1 : Anamnesis**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

.

.

Gadis itu kembali menghela napasnya.

Lemah. Ia lemah. Ia sangat lemah. Bahkan ia tak sanggup mengemukakan pendapatnya sendiri. Malah ia yang menangis, bukannya membuat orang menangis. Bagus? Mungkin iya. Tetapi, tak sanggupkah ia mengkritik orang barang sedikit saja?

Kesal. Ya, ya. Ia kesal. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang tak mau dibendung.

Sederhana.

Hanya karena ia tak bisa menyalahkan orang itu.

Gadis itu sesenggukan dalam diam. Untuk meredam suaranya, disemprotkannya air dari keran disampingnya. Benar, ia sedang berada di kamar mandi. Jorok? Tidak, ia tak akan setuju itu. Ia hanya butuh untuk sendiri untuk sementara. ia tak tahu lagi kemana ia harus pergi. Kamar itu bukan hanya miliknya. Itu milik mereka. Dan gadis berambut indigo itu tak bisa kabur kemana-mana. Terlalu... Riskan.

Menyembunyikan masalahnya adalah pilihan.

...

Wanita itu menghela napas pelan, sebelum ia akhirnya membuka pintu ruangannya pelan-pelan. Ruangannya masih saja kosong; tentunya. Jadi, ia berjalan ke arah gantungan baju dan memakai jas dokternya.

Untuk sekilas, ia melirik keluar jendela sebelum pintu diketuk.

"Selamat pagi." kata wanita itu, sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, dokter yang sedang bertugas disini. Dengan bapak siapa ya?"

Pria di hadapannya berjengit. "Aku belum setua itu." katanya dingin. Dan itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkan.

"Maaf," kata Hinata mulai gugup, "Nama anda siapa ya?"

Dan hening, tak ada jawaban, balasan, hanya sunyi senyap.

"Maaf?"

"Gaara." kata pria di hadapannya datar. "Sabaku... Gaara."

"Jadi, Sabaku Gaara ya... Benar?"

Pria itu lagi-lagi terdiam. Bahkan matanya pun tak menatap Hinata.

"Maaf?"

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan?" Kata pria berambut merah itu sinis.

Dan benar-benar bukan jawaban yang diharapkan. Hinata berusaha menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. "Saya boleh sambil menulis ya, Sabaku-san?"

Tidak ada jawaban, yang Hinata anggap iya saja.

"Apakah anda sudah merasa nyaman dengan ruangan ini, Sabaku-san?"

"Hentikan ramah-tamahmu yang menyebalkan itu." kata Gaara dingin.

Hinata terkejut, itu jelas kata-kata penolakan. Tetapi ia seorang dokter, ia beretika, ia tahu ia harus apa dan bertindak seperti apa. Jika satu orang sudah bisa membuatnya tidak tahan, bagaimana ia bisa terus hidup

"Umurnya berapa ya, Sabaku-san?"

Lagi-lagi hening. Pria dihadapannya hanya diam saja.

"Sabaku-san?"

"Bisa tidak langsung mendiagnosis saja?" tanya Gaara dingin.

Lagi-lagi. Dan tampaknya kali ini Hinata harus tegas. "Maaf, tetapi beginilah prosedurnya, Sabaku-san. Lagian semua ini penting untuk membantu anda juga. Karena itu, mohon dijawab ya."

Pria itu kembali terdiam. Sedikit rasa heran terbesit di matanya. "25" katanya, tampaknya sudah mengalah.

"Tinggalnya dimana ya, Sabaku-san?"

Pria itu kembali terdiam, matanya menerawang, "Tidak... Dimana-mana."

Mata Hinata melebar, kemudian pria itu— seolah tersadar— menambahkan dengan agak terburu-buru. "Jl. Suna no 5."

"Sudah menikah belum, Sabaku-san?"

Gaara langsung berjengit. Pertanyaan apaan tuh? Tetapi, melihat Hinata menunggu jawaban, ia menggeleng.

"Jadi, anda asli dari kota ini ya?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Jadi suku .. ya.."

Hinata bisa menangkap anggukan kecil, sementara ia kembali menulis etnis dan gender sang pasien.

"Pekerjaannya, Sabaku-san?"

"Mengelola usaha." kata Gaara singkat.

Hinata tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, takut Gaara nanti marah. Ia langsung menulis perkataan Gaara dan menulis kata autoanamnesis(pasien, lawannya alloanamnesis yang artinya bukan pasien tetapi perwakilannya)

"Jadi, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu? Untuk berkonsultasi atau berobat ya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Berobat."

"Ada masalah apa ya, Sabaku-san?"

Gaara menutup mata. "Akhir-akhir ini, terkadang, aku pusing."

"Pusing?" tanya Hinata. "Pusing di bagian?"

"Seluruh kepala." kata Gaara.

"Sesakit apa ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Saya pernah sampai pingsan." kata Gaara datar, matanya terbuka sedikit.

"Pingsan? Seringkah?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Baru sekali." kata Gaara.

"Sakitnya seperti apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, tahu-tahu terasa seperti ditusuk." kata Gaara berpikir.

"Kapan pertama kali munculnya?"

Gaara terdiam, tampak berpikir. "5 tahun yang lalu." katanya setelah agak lama.

Mata Hinata melebar. "Sudah selama itu? Apakah anda sudah pernah berkonsultasi sebelumnya?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Belum."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata, masih heran.

Gaara kembali menutup matanya. "Itu... Bukan urusanmu."

Hinata kembali terdiam. "Pola sakitnya seperti apa ya pak? Apakah setiap pagi, malam atau terus-terusan."

"Tidak ada." kata Gaara, "Terkadang muncul begitu saja."

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa menyebabkan sakit anda menghilang atau bertambah?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Apakah ada gejala lainnya?"

Gaara kembali menggeleng.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia mulai menulis paragraf baru, mengingat mada medical record tidak boleh ditulis dengan memakai poin.

"Apakah anda punya alergi obat tertentu?"

"Setahu saya tidak, Alhamdulillah." kata Gaara.

"Jadi, anda belum berobat sama sekali berarti tidak ada mengonsumsi obat dari dokter ya? Kalau obat herbal atau obat bebas yang bisa dibeli di toko?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Kakakku membawakannya, tetapi tak pernah kumakan."

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian mulai menulis sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Gaara. "Maaf sebelumnya, apakah akhir-akhir ini ada anggota keluarga Sabaku-san yang meninggal?"

Mendadak pupil Gaara mengecil, yang ditangkap oleh Hinata. Tetapi jawabannya tidak sesuai perkiraan Hinata—

—"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Lalu, apakah ada anggota keluarga anda yang memiliki gejala yang sama?"

Gaara kembali menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau penyakit infeksi atau kronis?" kata Hinata, merasa yakin bahwa mulai ada sesuatu yang salah.

Gaara kembali menggeleng.

"Saya minta maaf lagi ya, apakah ada anggota keluarga anda yang depresi?"

Hening untuk sejenak, sebelum gelengan kembali muncul.

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan anda dengan keluarga anda?"

.

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan anda dengan keluarga anda?"

Dan dengan segera Gaara tersentak. Pertanyaan apa itu? Mengapa dari tadi pertanyaan dokter di hadapannya begitu menyinggung keluarganya? Memangnya siapa dokter itu? Kenapa ikut campur?

Gaara tersenyum hambar, mencoba memikirkan segalanya. "Tidak, segalanya," kata Gaara sambil menutup mata dan masih tersenyum. "Segalanya baik-baik saja."

.

"Segalanya baik-baik saja."

Hinata menangkap itu, mata itu, pandangan itu, sesuatu yang salah itu.

Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Hinata tersentak, dan menggelengkan kepala sedikit. Ia tak boleh ikut campur. Tidak!

"Baiklah, saya lanjut ya, Sabaku-san." kata Hinata. "Anda tinggal bersama siapa saja ya?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Keluarga."

"Keluarga?" tanya Hinata meminta detail.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Hinata baru saja akan bertanya lebih lanjut sebelum ia mengurungkan pertanyaannya.

"Apakah anda ada mengikuti kegiatan sosial tertentu?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Acara donasi, agama, dan lingkungan sekitar."

"Hubungan anda dengan mereka bagaimana?"

"Baik... Alhamdulillah."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan anda?"

"Alhamdulillah lancar, tidak ada masalah."

"Apakah anda suka berekreasi atau berolahraga?" tanya Hinata sambil mengamati sekilas badan Gaara.

Gaara menghela napas. "Liburan 2 tahun sekali dan olahraga ringan."

Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menatap mata Gaara; yang kini ia sadari belum pernah melihat matanya selain dari pandangan sinis itu. "Apakah anda... Merasa puas dengan hidup anda?"

Dan kini Gaara terbelalak.

.

Dan kini Gaara terbelalak.

Pertanyaan apaan itu? Gila! Baru kali ini ada dokter yang bertanya seperti itu. Tetapi ia...

"Ya, saya puas." kata Gaara tenang.

"Apakah anda sedang stress atau ada tekanan? Seperti deadline misalnya?"

Stress? Tekanan? Apa yang salah dengan dokter ini?

Gaara kembali menggeleng.

"Kemudian, maaf ya, ini pertanyaan yang lebih pribadi." kata dokter itu pelan. "Apakah anda merokok?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Tetapi pernah merokok?"

Gaara menggeleng lagi.

"Maaf, apakah anda minum minuman keras?"

Gaara kembali menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan mata anda? Apakah normal?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalau pencernaan bapak?"

Gaara kembali mengangguk.

"Kembali mengenai kepala bapak, apakah kepala bapak terasa sakitnya membuat keseimbangan hilang?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu, membuat Hinata mengangkat alis. Kemudian, mendadak pria itu berdiri. "Terima kasih banyak, dok. Tampaknya saya sudah sehat kembali."

"...hah?" tanya Hinata heran. "Tetapi diagnosisnya?"

"Tidak jadi." kata Gaara. "Makasih."

Dan dia pun langsung berlalu, tepat sebelum Hinata kembali pada kesadarannya.

Fic kedua hari iniiii! Alhamdulillah!

Thanks for Allah SWT and all readers.

Mind to review? :D


End file.
